


A Little Wooing

by tommygirl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: Josh is victorious, Donna wants to be wooed...they settle on dinner.





	A Little Wooing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).



Donna glanced at her clock and then her phone, fully prepared for Josh to show up.  They had a routine at this point, even when the shit was hitting the fan or it was a fairly quiet news day.  It usually went one of two ways – President Santos (and Josh) were unable to get something important done because of obstructionist idiot Republicans or President Santos (and Josh) managed to successfully steer through a crazy Congress and get work done despite idiot obstructionist Republicans.

Josh’s mood might vary, but it was always because of idiot Republicans and Donna had learned a long time ago how to deal with that.

Sure enough, like clockwork, Donna heard Josh pushing his way into her office and past her assistant.

“I am the master, Donna.  All should bow before my political acumen,” Josh announced as he walked into Donna’s office. 

Donna didn’t bother to glance up from the email she was typing regarding the First Lady’s schedule and said, “I’m well aware of that.”

“No, I mean, I’m amazing.”

“Josh, how long have I known you?  If I had a nickel for every time you told me what a political genius you were, I’d be living on a private beach somewhere.”

“Would I get to come along?  You in a bikini is a favorite image of mine,” Josh commented.

Donna forced herself to focus on her email – it was good for Josh’s ego – and he huffed (mission accomplished).  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him lean against the door frame.  He said, “Donna!  I don’t feel you appreciate me!  The country never appreciates all I do, but you should.  Part and parcel of the job.”

“You take on the role of First Lady and not tell me?”

“Donna-“

“-so, no.  No longer my boss, Josh.  And that’s a good thing because I do not wear bikinis around my boss,” Donna said.  She glanced up at him and when he grinned at her, she couldn’t help but smile back.  She had long ago accepted that boundaries and her feelings for Josh never worked well together.

“Stop flirting with me while I expound on my brilliance.”

“I forgot that’s your idea of foreplay,” Donna replied.  She leaned back in her chair and motioned to him.  “Continue.”

He sat down on her sofa, a smug grin on his face as he stretched out across the cushions, and said, “I just managed to get Grayson to agree to Santos’ education plan and it barely cost us anything.  The President was willing to give on stupid school vouchers, but they’re so scared we’re going to slaughter them in the midterms because of the latest scandal that it only cost me a throw-away agreement to some study on charter schools in Alabama.  Sure.  Have your study while I make sure kids graduate high school and vote the likes of you out of office."

"Hence, your genius."

"My genius.  Who keeps electing these bozos?"

“The American people," she replied with a shrug, knowing it would egg him on.  She couldn't help herself sometimes.  There was something hot about a Josh Lyman all riled up about politics.

"Only because it's rigged!"

"Santos won."

"Because I'm an amazing politician who got him elected despite the ways Republicans cheat.  With the President's help of course," Josh replied.

"I'm sure he'll be grateful to be considered a footnote in your future autobiography."

Josh met Donna's gaze and his eyes softened sightly  He said, "And you might have helped.  Maybe a few other people."

"Your ability to see talent is unmatched."

"I hired you, didn't I?"

She folded her arms, more to keep from moving over to him and kissing him senseless.  Josh in his element was probably her favorite version of him.  She said, "You really are in a good mood.”

“You know how I feel about winning, especially over mindless hacks with not a shred of self awareness.  Masters shot down his own argument three times in our discussions.  All Sam and I had to do was let him keep talking and it wasn’t hard to get Grayson on our side.  He’s up for re-election in a tough district and doesn’t want to be seen cow-towing to the crazies of his party.  And apparently, his district really wants more Charter Schools."

Donna rolled her eyes and said, “I love it when you get all cocky political genius on me.”

Josh grinned and motioned to the door.  He asked, “You gonna be able to get out of here soon?”

“Finishing up now,” Donna replied.  She eyed him over carefully and replied, “You’re ready to leave?”

“I think we should celebrate my victory.”

“The country’s victory,” Donna corrected.

“That I made possible.”

“You’re going to be insufferable tonight,” Donna replied, standing up and closing the distance between them. 

Josh took her hand and pulled her down onto the sofa next to him, his fingers running up her arms.  He grinned at her and said, “You always say that.”

“It’s always true, but I’m fond of you.”

“Totally love me.”

“You’re alright.”

“Write poems about how great I am.”

“Roses are red, violets are blue, Josh is an ass, what am I to do,” Donna replied.

Josh kissed her and she looped her arms around his neck.  They had talked about professional boundaries about a hundred times already, the last one after the First Lady had walked in to find them in an embrace that had earned Josh the nickname “Lover Boy” from President Santos for almost a month. 

Josh liked to make rules about lines that would not be crossed – too late for that – and then change his mind.  Donna had learned a long time ago to simply roll with it and it wasn’t like it was much of hardship.  She had fallen in love with him a long time ago – his bluster, his intellect, his passion – and she never tired of seeing him in his element.

Even if it made him insufferable sometimes.

“That was terrible, Donna.  Shakespeare is turning over in his grave.”

“Says the man that bought me a toaster oven for Valentine’s Day last month.”

“We were coming off the State of the Union.  I didn’t have time to woo you.”

“Maybe I demand to be wooed.”

Josh snorted, but pressed a kiss to her lips and then her jaw and another to her throat.  He pulled back, that stupid smug smile on his face that tripped her up a little, and said, “Because I’m in an amazing mood after defeating the opposition…and because you are a wonderful woman who deserves a little attention-“

“-a lot of attention-“

“-I’ll grab my briefcase and meet you back here in five minutes.  We’ll have a late dinner where I flatter you and charm your socks off.”

Donna pressed her hand into his chest and said, “I’m in for dinner, but if you started to be charming, Josh, I’d think I was in an alternate universe.”

“You never appreciate me.”

“Nope.”

“Not once.  I brought you into this amazing world of politics.  Took you under my wing-“

“-oh brother.  Go and get your stuff,” she replied standing up and moving back over to her desk.

He stood up and said, “Okay.”

“And no checking in with Sam or we’ll never get out of here.”

“But Donna,” Josh whined.

“You get back here in ten minutes and I will make it worth your while, Josh.”

“Yeah?” Josh replied.  He smiled brightly and said, “Yeah, okay.  Let me grab my bag.”

Donna shook her head and smiled as he stumbled out of her office.  She watched him shout something to someone and rolled her eyes.  It had taken them a while to figure this thing out, especially how it would work with their jobs, but Donna was glad they had decided to chance it.  Josh was worth it, even at his most annoying, and the ease of the transition from co-workers to friends to lovers probably should have worried her (or just made even more clear that she and Josh were idiots for too long), but she was content with where they were now.

Even if the man bought her a toaster oven for Valentine’s Day and said, “So you can reheat me pizza with.”


End file.
